Computer users who work at several locations have long sought a system that they could use where ever it is convenient. Such multilocation computer users may work both at the office and at home; or may move from office to office to supervise work for several groups in different locations; or may move from building to building, for example from laboratory to library to computer room; or be telecommuters who work in both the main office and at a satellite office or at home. Up to now, such users had to either buy multiple systems, or carry a single system from location to location. Even less convenient, where it was not possible because of cost and administration time to pursue the above alternatives, such multilocation users had to work at different computers or terminals, frequently dealing with different interfaces, processors, different sets of commands, and without a ready availability of the applications and files which facilitated their work.
Rather than purchasing several personal computers and/or workstations and accompanying software for each location, it is important to find a cheaper solution. Further, rather than administering several personal computers or workstations for software upgrade or configuration changes at each location where the users work, it is desirable to find a way to save that time and expense.
It has also long been a desirable objective to increase security for the valuable parts of the computer system, such as the processing unit, hard disc, software and data from thieves or persons bent on interference with the operations of the company. It would be desirable when the computer is not in use to remove these valuable parts from the computer system in the office and keep them in a secure place.
An effort has been made to address the problems outlined above by providing portable desktop or notebook computers. However, their size is not usually less than letter size and occupies most of the briefcase because they contain minimum functions for a desktop computer including the keyboard and display and power supply. People who frequently use a computer in a fixed location and do not use it while traveling for example in an airplane or the like, do not want to carry a big module while moving from location to location. Further, they are frustrated by the reduced size of the keyboard and limited clarity of the screen. A number of forces have driven the need for the present invention. Working in several locations is increasing due to the need to support more flexible working and management styles to increase productivity and improve the work environment. Further, technological and management innovations such at networking, work group application software and the like may get easier for valued employees to work in a number of locations.
Different machines may be needed for different specific tasks performed by the same technologist. The ability to use different machines for example a desktop for one machine, a portable for another purpose is effective in increasing user productivity.
The necessity of upgrading the processor and software is increasing. Innovation in processor performance is accelerating. The operating system and application software innovations which make use of the high performance processors available increase the productivity of the users. When a user is going to be working at several different machines, minimizing the cost of the upgrade and minimizing the time needed for the upgrade can be a critical consideration.
A few but not all of these issues have been addressed in the prior art. For example, in Bite Magazine, August 1991 issue, pages 39-40 and the June 1990 issue, pages 117-118 describe a machine called "brick" and "moby brick". Both these articles disclose a concept of providing a processing unit memory and hard disc in a portable unit that can be used at several locations. The unit also includes a power supply and other elements, resulting in a unit which is so large and heavy that it is no advantage over notebook and laptop systems.
Lewist et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,388 shows a computer system employing a personality module which includes the processor and memory which is designed to provide cheaper system upgrades as the monitor and keyboard can be used for a number of personality modules.
However, this module is not designed to be carried around and placed at different types of workstations or with different types of docking stations.
Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,076 shows a computer module and expansion module; however, the computer includes an LCD screen adding to the size, weight and lack of flexibility of the system.
Cudahey U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,385 shows a patient monitoring system with a transportable module that includes processing means that can move from a permanent station to another station with the patient. It does not contemplate use with multiple different types of docking stations or a multiplicity of different docking stations capable of accepting different processors and memory configurations.
Komacki U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,832 shows a calculator with a removable processing unit including keyboard and memory which can be interchanged to provide the calculator with different functions, but in addition to being weighted down with the keyboard, does not contemplate the use of different processors and different memory configuration with various docking stations.
Galano U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,169 and the September 1990 IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 33, No. 4, pages 38-39 show programming a communication device with a removable cartridge or module; however, the cartridge or module does not include processing power and does not attain the flexibility necessary to deal with the problems outlined above.